


第一次过中国新年吧？

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Summary: 第二人称叙事，女主身份不限，可自由代入。
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Gaius Cilnius Maecenas, Original Female Character(s)/Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus, Original Female Character(s)/Marcus Licinius Crassus, Original Female Character(s)/Publius Licinius Crassus, Original Female Character(s)/Publius Vergilius Maro | Virgil
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称叙事，女主身份不限，可自由代入。

BGM：年下Boyfriend（IZ*ONE） 

如果不是从窗帘里洒进来的阳光有些过于炙热，你几乎不会发现墙上的时钟已经走到了上午十点。旁边的屋大维·恺撒——不过，你确实也已经很久没叫过他“恺撒了——却依然侧靠在纯白色的枕头上睡得安稳。有那样一瞬间你想要摇醒他，但想了想，最终还是选择作罢。 

毕竟如此贪睡的人竟然陪你看完了整部春晚，又帮你参与了各个应用软件的“助力红包瓜分X亿”活动，直到凌晨两点才终于回到床上。这种事对于他而言有多么少见，是你轻易就能想到的。 

昨晚你告诉他，所谓“年夜饭”在中国是很重要的事。然而他只是抬起浅蓝色的眼眸毫不在意地扫视了一下四周，而后轻声告诉你，无需太忙碌，他不在意这些。 

如果要说结果，或许大多数人都不敢相信。在简单的对视一笑之后，你们不约而同地披上大衣，走下楼去，推开最后一家还未关门的24小时便利店—— 

买来了几盒自热火锅。 

哦，还有小鱼干、面包干、薯片、汽水、关东煮。自从他发现21世纪存在那么多美味的零食之后，对于正餐的爱好又肉眼可见地下降了。

幸好你也不是那么热衷于传统食物的人，在某天突然发现屋大维从天上落到了你房外窗台上的时候，你其实还在手里拿着可乐和薯片。为了与他搭话，你一面用力回忆自己学过的所有拉丁语单词，一面强装笑容地把薯片递给他。 

又幸好，他很喜欢吃。喜欢极了。以至于那些因为紧张而语法错乱的问候，他都回以十足宽恕的微笑。 

“你要的，番茄牛腩味。”他把热水壶放到一旁，再把那个黑色的方盒子与餐具包推到坐在旁边的你眼前。 

“你真的不尝一点？这个特别好吃的。” 

“不可能比麻辣牛肉好。”他撅了撅嘴，脸上浮现出小孩子特有的骄傲的神色。如果不是历史书上的生卒年份印在那里，你几乎要把他当成自己数年未见的堂弟。 

其实只有你心里知道，因为他生活的年代还没有番茄，所以他心里莫名地害怕这种“红色的怪果子”……就像害怕忽然就会从天而降的雷电一样。 

但他也会略微顾及你的感受，在瞟了你几眼之后故作“勉为其难”地吃下你微笑着夹给他的沾着番茄汤的透明粉丝。 

虽然他的外貌还很年轻，但你终究没办法回避他的中老年品味。每当春晚播到那些有着大红大绿的布景、演员们身穿夸张的亮色衣裙高声演唱时，他的注意力都会完全被吸引了去，乃至把牛肉叉在半空都忘了吃。 

“家里如果能有那样的装饰就好了！”他小跑到投影前，兴奋地把舞台上的一个巨大的牡丹花型彩灯指给你看。上次你见到有人这样说，还是你那新装修了房子的大伯……他恨不得要把本来以浅色为主的房子全都贴上“百花齐放”的墙纸才罢休。

“你真的能买到的话，就去买吧？”你故意说这样的话来逗他，他也看出了你的意思，吐出舌尖轻笑了一下。 

那一盒自热火锅的分量倒还真的不小。你们两个倒也贪嘴，不仅把两盒全部吃完，还又搭上了一袋小龙虾味薯片（而且是“分享装”！）、一盒关东煮，再加两瓶樱桃味可乐。所以最后，你们只能无力地瘫在靠椅上，对着节目刷起了手机——给屋大维发红包的人着实不少，听着耳边不断的开启红包的“叮咚”声，你几乎都要怀疑起他会不会真的有钱去定制一个牡丹花灯了。 

目前他的中文水平还不足以听懂所有语言类节目的片段，你本来还做好了给他解释内容的准备，然而没想到他只要一听见屏幕里的观众笑，也会忍不住大笑起来。你默默地想，这或许是他陪民众看马戏留下的后遗症吧。 

“你刚才说，要我怎么给你‘助力’来着？”到了主持串场的时候，他才转过头来，问你关于“清空购物车”抽奖的情况。 

你把复制下来的链接发给他，他倒也反应很快，立刻就给你点了下来。而后走出房间，端回来了最后一盒葵花籽。 

“五分钟前……是谁说自己现在什么也吃不下了？” 

“你都说了我今晚自由，就别管我了嘛。”他面对你的调侃，丝毫没有愠怒的意思，反倒倍加展露出撒娇的技巧。 

难道世界征服者的素养，还包括这方面的么？ 

节目一个接着一个，终究还是对现代文化没什么了解的屋大维显然有些发困，但他很小心地不想让你看出来，因此每个呵欠都被挡在了转头之后。 

你把自己脖颈后靠着的猫咪抱枕递给了他，收到的回报则是眼前这位永恒的少年的一个淡淡的，漂亮的笑。放映室里的灯光没有其它房间那样明亮，但是仅仅是夹着细小灰尘的亮白色辐射光，都足以照出他的容貌。那双眼睛当真像史书上记载的那样灿烂如同星河……你恍惚地对着它们发愣了好一会，直到他慢慢地靠近你眼前，握住了你一边的手。 

“小声点。”他靠在你的耳边轻声说。

你很快明白了他的意思，立刻在手机上把放映模式按成了静音。 

“我该和你讲什么？……新年快乐？”他的声音要比一般人稍细一些，也没有什么惹人注目的特色，可就是不知怎地富有某种能把人心笼络住的魔力。 

这就是所谓的领袖气质么？你不明白。 

“是的，新年快乐。”你依然维持着一如既往的平静语调，回复给他。 

然而就当你按照曾经玩过的乙女游戏的套路，开始构想这一刻之后将会发生的事的时候——比如，自己的嘴突然被堵住之类——的时候—— 

好吧，自己的嘴确实是被堵住了。 

不过是被一捧已经剥好的葵花籽。 

屋大维在看到你惊讶的表情和鼓囊囊的嘴时忍不住大笑了起来，身体直接倒在了猫咪抱枕上，转而又抱着它继续放声大笑。 

鉴于这座城市禁放烟花……在别的邻居听来，这突然一阵急促而响亮的笑声大抵也可以充当焰火音效用了吧。 

“好了好了，对不起！”他拍拍你的肩，而后飞快地亲了一下你的脸颊。 

“你两千年前也是这样对你身边的人的，第一公民？”你好不容易才咽下了最后一口。果然，想和这孩子相处，只能以互相吐槽的方式。 

“我想要整他们也没有道具呀！”他倒是很喜悦的样子，把长长的猫咪抱枕夹在身体中间晃了起来。只有这时你才注意到他穿着一双毛茸茸的浅粉色家居袜，上面是兔子COOKY的图案。那分明是你上次从首尔旅行回来，为集齐一套周边而买下的，只是告诉他如果喜欢可以随便取。结果没想到，他还真的很认真地穿上了它。

眼前这个人究竟是女高中生审美还是中年老板审美，看来短时间内是搞不清楚的了。 

等到《难忘今宵》收尾，屏幕上的人们化成了一片欢腾的海洋，主持人依然精神抖擞地向全体观众道别的时候，屋大维终于表现出坚持不住的样子，把头靠在了你的肩膀上。 

“结束了。感觉怎样？”你小声问他。 

“竟然……这么……久……你们……赛里斯人。”他的声音已经有些模糊了，神志看起来也很困顿，乃至最后一个词都变成了拉丁文的叫法。

“好啦好啦，现在去洗漱。”这副身体并不重，可是由于他太想粘在椅子上不动，你费了好大的力气才将他拖出了房间。他出奇地信赖你的扶助，全程都像只小鸟似依在你身上，慢慢地步下了阁楼。 

到了床上，他的孩子气不但没有削弱，反倒倍加增长了。不止坚持要把那个猫咪抱枕摆在身后，还要你抱着他的半边身体睡觉。你忍俊不禁地问他为什么要这样做，他依然只是迷迷糊糊地说，“以前他就会这样……”之类的。 

你还没来得及问那个“他”究竟是谁，奥克塔维安就埋在你的胸前睡着了。有些微浅淡的月光洒下来，给他纤细的睫毛镶上了一层银边。全世界的时间仿佛也随着他的呼吸慢慢起伏、涌动，温柔又安详。 

实在是难以言说的，奇妙的缘分呢。你这样想着，便也渐渐沉入了平稳的梦乡。 

Part I END


	2. Chapter 2

BGM：이리와（宇宙少女） 

刻板印象是十分可怕的，它们会深刻地塑造人们的思想，以至于当真相被揭示的时候，人们的整个世界观都会分崩离析。这是你与维吉尔住在一起之后才发现的。 

不过，是如何发现的呢？在听他轻声细语地解释自己诗歌的含义的时候、在看他满面愁容地看着当今世界地图的时候（你惊奇地发现，在面对罗马陨落这个事实的方面，他的悲哀竟比其它人都要大，甚至你还见他躲在书柜后面为此偷偷地哭过一次——要知道屋大维在看到历史年表的时候，都没有表现得像他那样激动），以及在你发现他极其认真地研读着你夏天从东京带回来的几本《Nylon》和《mer》，对着上面的穿搭示例和好物推荐频频点头的时候。 

还有，当你终于回到你们那座位于郊区的那座小别墅里，却发现一向被你视作极爱清洁的他，此时却把房间搞成了一团糟的时候。 

“马罗啊——”你故意压低了声音叫他。果不其然，他就像只受了惊的兔子，倏地一下从二层楼梯口探出头来，满脸都写着恐慌。 

“我只是出去了一晚哦。怎么家里就变成这个样子了？”最得意的时刻莫过于看着他蜷缩着高大的身子与你面对面坐在水果形状的软垫子上（当时他一眼就看中了那个苹果的，而且从此之后就一直守着它不放），吞吞吐吐却又极为真诚地对你连连说着抱歉。 

百般逼问之后你才知道，原来是他为了给你农历新年惊喜，特意在年前溜去旁边的大型超市，买来了许多做面点所需的材料。然而真到了动手烹饪的时候，却又不幸地搞砸了脑中构想好的一切。你在脑中想象着轻微社恐的他畏畏缩缩地戴着眼镜和贝雷帽，在人群中笨拙地推着购物车步伐凌乱的样子（或许最后又险些忘了递给收银员会员卡？），实在忍不住发笑。 

你拍拍他的头，又乘机抚了抚他那深色微卷的头发，告诉他没关系。他因为得到你的原谅，面色稍微好转了些，不过还是出于内疚继续怏怏地缩在垫子上。 

“维吉愿意给我做吃的，我就很满足啦。”你一面继续安慰着他，一面缓缓地从身后掏出特地给他准备的新年礼物。 

和你想象中的场景一样，他在见到那个毛绒小羊玩偶的时候，好像开心地就要直接跳起来。你教他一点点把丝带缠在小羊头上，再像微博里不少人展示的那样，给它手里放上胡萝卜卡片——他的脸颊便瞬间被染上了浅浅的红晕。 

“可爱……”他半天也不愿离开那只小羊，只是慢慢地、轻轻地抚摩着它，好像在回忆什么美好而久远的过往。 

你也顺势和他一起倒在了地毯上，那副宽肩没法被你轻易环住，于是你就把头靠在他的颈窝里，和他继续乐此不疲地摆弄小羊玩偶。有时你能感觉到他在偷偷地看你，或者因为你脸上喜悦的表情而笑，但每当你抬起头来看他的时候，大诗人又会故意装出无所在意的样子，直到最后被烧红的耳垂所出卖。 

你和他说，最近还是不要外出为好（因为你生怕他每天只在家里读书，不去看网络和新闻）。他点点头，温柔地说他知道，还在网上给有困难的医院和城市捐了款。 

“唉……？你是，什么时候会用那些软件的？”在你印象里他打开手机的次数甚至都没超过十次。 

“之前看你用的时候。”他有些不好意思地说。 

天知道他在这方面的细节记忆为什么如此出色呢。 

所以，最终你们决定下午就在别墅四周的院子里面转转。冬日的花园显得有些冷清，而在枝叶繁茂的夏季，维吉尔会认真地查看每一株植物的长势，再和你耐心地为它们施肥浇水。见到眼前未免有些萧瑟的景象，你担心他会因此感到不快，然而抬头望去，他似乎并没有特别的懊丧。 

“春天到来之后，一切都会好的。”这次反倒是他来安慰你了。 

院子背面的喷泉池此时自然没有水流，不过在雕刻着波纹的侧面，挂着三两支小小的冰柱。他小心翼翼地把它们折下来，举到阳光下面，你们的眼前瞬间折射出了几道闪耀的光线。 

“如果水在阳光下涌动，降临世间的会是彩虹。如果拾起的是冰，人们则会见到光。”他模仿着前天你们一起读过的卢克莱修的中译本的口吻，面对着你摆出吟诵的姿势。那声音虽被夹在北风之中，却也在庭院的四壁之间激起了回响。 

仅仅是他此时戴着被水汽熏得有些模糊的眼镜，裹着浅灰色的毛毡大衣做出的几个动作，似乎就足以让你看出，从前得以目睹他咏唱诗歌的人们是多么幸福了。平时对什么都会莫名其妙地发抖，因为不方便且过于显眼的身高而常常没法把后背挺直的维吉留斯，在诗歌面前就仿佛像变了一个人似的，得以展示出无与伦比的漂亮仪态，让你想到古代那些关于被神明附体的祭司的传说……那或许就是上天的祝福吧。 

是上天的祝福，也是上天的诅咒。在强力的命运面前，没有人有机会做出真正自主独立的选择。他话音刚落，你便直接把他拥到了怀里，感受着他的心跳忽然加快起来。 

“知道我为你等了多久么，大诗人？”你故意调侃式地问他。 

他有些笨拙地把双手绕在你的腰上，暴露出自己十足不懂得拥抱的技巧。对于你的问题，也一时间有些难以回答。 

“谢谢。”半晌之后，他用下颌抵住你的头发，轻轻摩挲着的同时也把一阵果香气自然地融进你的鼻息里，末了却留下微妙的深沉。这种香氛极配他的气质，如同变幻莫测的那不勒斯海湾一样清新而神秘。 

你似乎在一瞬间意会了什么，再想想今天你进门时看见的零落的快递盒……以及在他书桌上莫名其妙出现的一叠贴着各种图片的笔记…… 

“诗人先生，你是打算提前透支稿费吗？现在是除了我以外没人再有义务养着你的21世纪哦。” 

眼前的人于顷刻之间便表现出了被拆穿的窘迫（其实你也只是像稍微吓唬一下他而已），搭在你腰上的手本来就很僵硬，这下更是如临大敌一般止不住地发起抖来。 

最终，那一整晚都被你们用来打扫房间，以及收拾散乱的快递盒——还有最重要的，把他买来的东西都一件件收进柜里或挂起来。你在心里暗骂着他的恩主，从前过分的宠溺给这家伙留下了严重的奢侈癖。如果再这样下去恐怕真的…… 

“养……不……起……了……”终于从他手里拿到支付宝消费记录的你，这时突然理解了动画里主人公无奈地跪在地上向命运投降的感受。如果可以，你很希望这时自己的头上出现浓重的乌云特效，最好再带几道闪电。 

当然，维吉留斯也会有对你的购物行为不满的时候。比如当他看着你搬回一箱（为了帮爱豆冲销量而买入的）专辑，又因为抽到了自己主推的漂亮弟弟的小卡而笑的合不拢嘴，那时候你总能感到背后袭来一阵冰凉又无奈的凝视。 

起初你打算把自己主推的几个小偶像介绍给他，毕竟对于小青年的喜好，你相信他比你更胜一筹…… 

然而最终事与愿违。他只是不住地摇头，告诉你这些人都不是他喜欢的类型。 

“我知道你喜欢什么样的。”你凭借多年剖析他在诗歌中表露出的喜好积攒下来的经验，准备祭出最终的杀手锏。 

他起初还不太戒备，然而当你说出第一个词的时候，他就立刻慌了神，扑过来紧紧地抱住你求你不要再讲下去。 

“本能嘛~你难道不想承认吗？这就是人的本能。” 

“不、不、我……呜呜呜呜呜……”他的思绪看起来完全被打乱了，完全不知道是该点头还是摇头，你只听见耳畔不断的错乱的发丝摩擦的声音。 

“好啦好啦，我不说了哦。乖。”直到你向他做出保证，他才终于放松了下来，把身体依在你的肩头上一动也不动。 

最后一切还是恢复如初。你继续看小偶像的新红毯与舞台直播，他则坐在你旁边时而读书、时而戴上眼镜，浏览各种会员购物网站。 

只有你知道他的眼镜片是玻璃做的，他事实上并不近视。 

至于这样，为什么还要戴着嘛……这个原因也是只有你才知道的，那就是： 

每当他对自己正在看的东西感到羞愧，却又无法控制自己去看的时候，都会把眼镜当成最好的护甲。 

当然，这样的相对沉默的时间不是永久的。夜幕降临之时，你会主动站起来把窗帘拉上，再用手机的中控程序把全厅的灯光都点亮。而后，准备迎接将要到达门前的外卖员，接来温暖的香芋珍珠奶茶，和他一起窝在沙发上满足地喝掉。电视机放射出的画面和声音对你们而言仿佛都无关紧要，只是这依然宁静的冬夜的陪衬，就像碎花裙上细小的白色镶边。 

你依然喜欢故意捉弄他，他却也对此丝毫不厌烦，只是缓缓舔掉你方才涂在他嘴唇上的淡奶油。 

“来玩游戏吗？我教你。” 

他毫不犹豫地点了点头，并非是出于对新生事物的果断接受，而是在看你一个人坐在主机前打了几天之后，受到了好奇心的强烈驱使。 

“Devil May Cry...”接过手柄的他，开始用拉丁语的读法念屏幕上面的英文字母。 

而此时你的脸上，则再次浮现出了“计划通”的笑容。 

Part II END 


	3. Chapter 3

BGM：10 Seconds（AOA）、We Are One（Kelly Sweet） 

*今天为什么有两首BGM呢……？ 

直到你拨出第三通电话的时候，恺撒依然轻言细语地和你说，麻烦再等他五分钟。站在住宅楼门禁前的你颇有些不耐烦，分明你早就知道他要花大量时间在仪容上，于是和他约好早上八点一同起床，十点半钟集合见面——结果他起得倒是准时，然而约会的时间依然被推迟了。 

“比希尼亚王妃……”心烦意燥地按下终止通话键的你，忍不住对着手机屏幕上那个挂着灿烂笑容的头像骂了一句。 

不过恺撒终究还是恺撒。就在五分钟分毫不差地到来时，他就忽然闪现在了你面前。随着门禁被一声清脆的刷卡音效打开，堪比维纳斯的惊艳容貌终于重现于世。向来极守礼节的门前保安见到此景，险些忘了向你们告别敬礼。你不得不承认，尤利乌斯的魅力着实未曾令你失望过。 

站在他旁边，你不由自主地就感到自己有些黯然失色。因为从他发丝末端优雅漂亮的弧度来看，这人使用卷发棒的技术似乎比你还要高上数倍。 

“本就优秀的人还比你努力”，这种事如何去想都太残忍了…… 

在与各位偶然闯入你生活中的罗马男士相处之后，你最终得到了一个结论：尤利乌斯·恺撒毫无疑问是他们之中最擅长融入新环境和新生活的人。你完全不知道他是怎样完美适应了遍及生活四处的互联网，以及立刻掌握了如何在这个浮嚣的时代继续展露令人讶然的容貌的技巧的。你只能一边在心里念着“是天才，果然是天才啊”，一边和他并肩在地铁线路之间游走，轻松自然地聊着最流行的话题，感受时间转眼而逝。 

每个柜员看到他之后，都千方百计地想要将他多留下片刻，同时对作为他的女伴的你投来微妙的凶狠眼光。在偶然浮现的几个转角，你甚至还能看见有人在悄悄给他录像，或许十几分钟后，“在商场偶遇绝世英俊小哥”就会成为某个营销大号为了赚取热度而买下的新热搜吧。 

你对于这些行为，其实并没有什么不悦。毕竟尤利乌斯的习性你也清楚得很，想让他长久地守在一个人身边，几乎是不可能完成的任务。 

不过，反正你也是很难拘于社会公认的规则的那种人，不是么？能够带来瞬间的快乐的爱情，对你来说已经足够了。 

恺撒对于甜品的热忱简直无以复加。而且他从不喜欢绕圈子，消磨时间，而是见到奶茶店便二话不说地牵着你走进去，从手心的温度源源不断地传给你欣喜与安全感。除此之外，就是他袖口精致的丝绢布料与你小臂之间轻轻的摩挲：此起彼伏的沙沙声几乎填满了整个因为无名的恐惧而死寂的世界。 

分明知道这种幸福只有片刻，但是与他坐在一起时总能感觉到与永恒紧紧联系着的安心。 

“我本以为你做什么都很有效率的，可是到了现代世界为什么又不紧不慢了呢。”即使店员告知了他所点的饮品需要很长的制作时间，恺撒还是微笑着答应下来，只是简短地说了一句“就要它”。同时你又回想起他在早上的拖延——这和历史上雕刻着的那个雷厉风行的统帅全然不同。 

“有些东西值得长时间的等待。半小时也好、三天也好、一生也好，只要你真心想要，就总是值得的。”刚刚还在把玩着等候劵的尤利乌斯一面将它放回了浅米色的小桌上，一面抬起头来，用精致的灰色眼眸凝视着你。 

你完全没想到他下一秒会把你的手再次从前方牵回来，用自己的双手将它轻柔地握住。而且，就算你把这种举动当作他身为顶级情人所惯用的招数，也依然无法抑制从自己心里喷涌而出的惊喜感。分明自从那件事发生之后，你已在自己心中默默发誓，不会再轻易对任何人动心。可是眼前这个人的存在，好像对于整个世界而言都意味着破戒。 

“比如那杯饮料，再比如你。”他似乎意识到了你会看穿他的打算，但脸上的笑容只会因此变得更加灿烂，“不过你似乎也没有外表上的那样善良哦？竟然要经过两千年才能让我找到——所以你打算，怎样补偿我呢？” 

他知道你的生活事实上并不轻松，也知道你其实比同龄的人们更加不服从命运的指教。你也知道恺撒并非像传说的那样布满了假象，他的内心事实上是一片燃烧着烈焰的冰冷的海洋。每次当你坐在电脑屏幕前满面愁容，感觉时钟的响声都无比刺耳的时候，他总会极其合益地出现，为你盖上一层毯子，同时送来他专门准备的蓝莓酱吐司片。而当你告诉他，自己不吃晚餐的时候，他居然会像个中文语言大师一样捉弄性地告诉你，“这是夜宵”。 

不过有一点和传言比起来是有过之而无不及的：恺撒在社交和工作的时候从不怠慢，他不仅一天24小时开着手机，而且竟然还能在深夜紧急通话之后继续高效率地入睡。然而也因为这个缘故，他一般都会主动住到其它房间去，很少在夜晚打扰你。 

然而就当你同往常一样，准备放他离去，继续独自承受四周孤独的冷气时，忽然感觉他又从背后穿过电脑椅的空隙，环住了你的身体。 

“今天上午我的问题你还没有回答。准备怎样补偿我，女士？” 

你立马放下了鼠标，但还是对他露出一个稍显不耐烦的表情。 

“别以为我不知道你在想什么，尤利乌斯。” 

“我在你心里的印象那么差吗？”本来你打算好要以守为攻，可是他顺势把头也埋到了你的肩上，刻意开始慢条斯理地说话。轻缓而温热的吐息好像能令世上的一切全数消融，包括你事先制定好的今夜计划，“不要迷信遮瑕的作用。想要祛除黑眼圈，最好的解决方法就是早睡。” 

你立马按住了他的手：“我会早睡的，谢谢你关心。” 

就在你凭底座的小轮转过椅子去面对他的一刹，那双眼眸中忽然划过的光线，还有你最后得以窥见的几片电脑屏幕倒影的残象，无一例外地发出了预示。 

被识破了。 

他赶在你圈住他的脖颈之前的最后的瞬间吻了下去，与你此前在别处感受过的那些青涩不同，这份唇上的热度虽然降临得突然，但是却格外舒适。本来已经听过他宣说自己的那些主张和道理，可是你还是没办法完全抓住要领，恺撒究竟是怎样调配生活中那些事情应当立即解决、哪些又应当慢条斯理地行进的。他虽能完全地把你掌握，但好像丝毫不打算操之过急。一开始，只是让你慢慢适应二人唇瓣之间的碰触和颤动，同时轻轻用睫毛摩过你的皮肤，营造出一片细微的喧嚣。 

时钟的声响和电脑主机运行的声音不知怎地消失了，你也不知它们究竟是怎样消失的，总之慢慢地，你的耳边只剩下了尤利乌斯的轻言细语。而且你愈是急不可耐，他的吐字就变得愈轻愈缓，至于他所说的内容……那并不重要。被冲热的头脑完全没法吸入任何信息，你只好借着仅存的一点自由和清醒，按下了电脑边上的关机键。 

偌大的房间里此时只剩下你上方的天花板中隐约亮着的一盏柠黄色的灯，它经绳线而悬空，微微地晃动着，给椅子后面本是鸽羽白的毛绒地毯投下小小的，暗灰色的圆影。 

你没办法挫败尤利乌斯的关键原因，就是他会永远比你早计算一步，同时还装作一无所知的模样等着你自投罗网，甚至还会让你以为是他始终在放任你那捉摸不透的性格。虽然你总是不甘被任何人打败，不甘被控制，不甘被捉弄，不甘陷入罗网与陷阱，不甘、不甘、不甘于一切。 

……但是这次，就算了吧。 

因为世界太冷，他的怀抱又太温暖。 

恍惚间你回忆起小时候嗜糖的自己，即使会被责骂、被惩罚，却还无比地执迷于那份短暂的甜味。家人们教你要抬头挺胸地行走大道，你却总是躲到昏暗的小角落里，悄悄撕开包装，悄悄拿起一块宝贵的，能够麻醉幼小的你在初次面对世间的一切罪恶时的恐惧与无措的糖果，故作满足地慢慢含化，慢慢品味，虽然那时的你完全不懂大人们标榜的“品味”是什么。 

即使后来，渐渐地变得成熟、变得强大，你还是没法理解周遭的人类为什么犯下那些可恨又可笑的错误。甚至终于，你自己也开始重蹈“大人们”的覆辙……犯错误、不断地犯错误、犯各种各样的错误……然而你还是倔强地不肯承认自己和这世上的所有人一样，都背负着罪过。 

这种罪过的名字，叫作生命。从你出生时淌下的第一滴泪水开始，到你离去时别人因你落下的最后一滴泪水结束，它要花费你所有的时间去清算。 

“不要多想，用你的全心去相信我，去感受我。”当最后的灯也被熄灭时，他对你说了这样一句话。 

你照做了。 

毕竟，你真正想要的，不过是瞬间的逃脱，与瞬间的快乐。 

Part III END 


	4. Chapter 4

BGM：평온（泫雅） 

你本以为李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯会和那些被公开批判的坚决不给员工放假的老板一样，直到有关部门出手把他拖走才罢休。然而没想到的是，他竟然在得到通知的下一秒便二话不说地做出了决定：所有部门立刻关闭，直到风波过去为止。 

好吧，虽然你知道他在来到现代世界之后，并没有从前那样执着于对金钱的追求了（或许是帕提亚人当真给他上好了“最后一课”？），但他能够作出这个决策还是让你感到不小的惊讶。当你接到他的电话的时候，你分明还开着车载着普布留斯，在向来拥堵的核心路段上以从未有过的快速行驶。你们决定赶在最坏的结果发生之前回到位于远在数环之外的住所中。 

“我想您的这个决策很快就会被民众传扬称颂。”你故意模仿着古代门客的语气，对着手机视频通话里面克拉苏微微皱着眉头的面容说着，同时悄悄用余光瞟着普布留斯的表情。他的心事总是藏不住，每次当他、他的父亲和你共同在场时，都显得极其不自然和尴尬。即使努力用米色大衣盖着，你还是能看见他的双手紧紧地贴在膝盖上，不知是车辆行驶过程中的自然振动，还是他的身体本来就在颤抖。 

“普布留斯在吗？”不巧的是，他还恰好没法逃过这一劫。 

“父、父亲……！”青年微微低着头，不敢直视屏幕中人的眼光，语气羞涩而慌乱。 

“现在开始准备一下。回家后我希望听到你今天的实习感想。”对面的声音丝毫没有流露出关切的意思，只是机器人般地发号施令着。如果是旁观者，或许会认为这只是克拉苏日常与人沟通的常态。但是你因为曾经的经历所知道的是，他在日常中其实格外地容易晕头转向，甚至还会极温柔地对一些事情妥协。 

“不用太紧张。你父亲从来都是刀子嘴豆腐心。”通话结束后，你转头看向已经在副驾驶上缩成一团的普布留斯，不免有些心疼，“明天我正好去机场。你有什么需要的吗？” 

“不、不了，不打扰姐姐你工作。”他的声音还是低低的，但似乎因为你的安抚而放松了些。 

“哈哈，你不用把那个当作我的工作。兴趣爱好而已。”你回头看了一眼放在车后排的自己的背包，确定它还稳稳地立在原处。 

“但是姐姐已经从中得到很多收获了……爸爸每次都和我说你的事。” 

“你过奖了。我和你一样，就是个啃老本的，实际上挣不到几个钱。”你从驾驶座旁边的盒子里拿出两根棒棒糖，一颗放到了他手中，另一颗含到了自己嘴里。 

他慢慢地剥开糖果的包装，然后小心地把它包在两片嘴唇之间，伸出舌尖试探了一下味道，才全部塞到了嘴里。 

“是你喜欢的口味吗？” 

“嗯……。”他的脸上浮现出一丝难得的微笑，说实话，你已经很久没见到过了。虽然你知道那是他最喜欢的葡萄味，但当他表现出满意的样子之前，你还是有些悬着心。 

刚一进门克拉苏便直接把儿子拎到了书房里面，不知是盘问还是教训。那速度简直快极了，以至于你还在解长靴上的拉链的时候，面前的两个人影就在刹那间消失了。你站在门口的长廊里，感觉站也不是、坐也不是，只好轻声踱步到你最常坐的右边的沙发那里，从背包中提出你视作与自己生命同等重要的，不知保存了多少资料的电脑。这个地方距离机场近的很，所以上午你直接联系了克拉苏，准备来他这里住上一晚。 

回完了微信上的消息，再在微博和邮箱里处理了一些问题之后，你想着终于可以休息一下了。然而就当你准备把头放到沙发靠背上的一瞬间—— 

那父子两个怎么还没出来？分明已经要过了一个小时了—— 

你轻手轻脚地摸到书房门口，靠住雪白色的室内门，试图听出一点动静。 

“啊……！！”从房间里，忽然传出一声大叫。你想都没想，立刻暴力地把门推开，放任它直接摔出一声重响。 

然而面对你的却是两位克拉苏眼中投来的惊诧的目光，还有——一个背对着你的电脑。 

幸运的是父子二人并没有吵起来。不得不说，你每次都要在心里努力地暗示自己，他们是父子关系：因为不知为何，他们来到这里的时候居然都是青年人的模样。而且，你向来安然而居的现实世界的时间似乎也发生了一些古怪的变化。 

罢了，现在不是去思考这些事的时候。就在你想要向二人道歉的时候，克拉苏那总会让你神志迷昏的漂亮的微笑出现了，它一路牵引着你，直到你坐到了他们中间，一起去看正在放映着的电影。 

“……《斯巴达克斯》？还是，1960年的版本！？”然而只是在认出这部电影的瞬间，数不清的问号就霸占了你的头脑。 

原来刚才你在门口的时候电影刚好正好播放到战争场面，所以你听到的那个声音其实是拼杀的喊叫。 

小克拉苏平日里表现出来的都是对自己父亲的敬畏，可是到了真的收看关于父亲功绩的电影时，他的眼睛里唯一放出的就是崇拜的光芒。克拉苏自然极其享受得到儿子崇拜的感觉，虽然他偶尔会对你小声耳语，他觉得这个影片里的男演员根本不像他。 

你就这样和父子二人坐在一起，宛如个保姆似的一面给左边哄哄，一面和右边聊聊。再想想今天自己开车接回普布留斯的经历，你突然反应过来克拉苏怕不是真的在把你当钟点工使唤。 

本来这个电影的时间就足够长了，但是克拉苏或许是被儿子的赞美冲昏了头，结束之后竟然又破天荒地允许普布留斯可以点一部他喜欢的电影看，就当是第一次体验农历新年的特别恩惠。你本以为这孩子会按照年轻人的喜好去做选择，譬如爱情、超英之类，结果他最后竟然开心地点开了《恺撒大帝》……更令你惊诧的是，克拉苏对于这个选择似乎表现得比他儿子还要开心……于是，你们三个整晚都挤在一个电脑前，唯一走动的时刻就是去门口拿来披萨外卖。 

普布留斯或许是被规范的作息规律训练了许久，晚上十一点刚到，他就忽然倒在了你的肩膀上，瞬间就如睡着了那样发出轻柔的呼吸声。你无心再去管屏幕上的画面，只是看着他纤长的睫毛和轻轻搭在你肩头的卷发，不知为何感觉有些心痒。 

“他似乎很喜欢你。”克拉苏脸上的表情又消失了，他只是看着你，以极平淡的语气叙述着。 

“是吗？反而是他说你经常向他提起我呢。”你们在一个眼神交流之后默契地一起把普布留斯从椅子上提起来，慢慢把他背到了隔壁卧室的床上。 

然而当你刚想离开的时候，克拉苏却趁着自己的位置优势，不声不响地把房门从背后关上了，却还是朝正对你的方向站着。 

“可以留在这里吗？”向来以命令语气示人的他，此时的声音里却含着请求。 

“唉？但是，普布留斯……” 

“没关系。”他只是摇摇头，然而声音里的颤抖却进一步加重了。 

你一时间有些反应不过来，虽然你很清楚自己混沌的本性，但如果在这种场景中动机不纯的话……简直…… 

你再次醒来是在凌晨。一旁小床上的普布留斯·李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏抱着一个SAME鲨鱼布偶，睡得正熟。 

事情的走向和你构想的完全不同。洗漱之后，克拉苏只是平静地告诉你，他需要一个人帮他监控随时有可能响起来的电话（因为不管铃声再大，他都完全醒不过来）。平时他都是住在公司里，所以这个职务始终都是秘书来负责的。

而为了你能够睡得安稳，一向吝啬的他甚至专门从柜子里抽出几张被子，给自己在主厅的羊毛地毯上打了个地铺，而让你留在卧室里的大床。他的手机则放在你旁边的柜子上。 

“晚上好，总裁先生。”你努力让自己清醒过来，为了不打扰普布留斯而轻轻地开了门，走出去打算把手机递给地毯上的克拉苏。然而他显然还在熟睡着，于是你只好一边唤他，一边尽量温柔地摇了摇他的身体。 

“嗯……”他听出了你的声音，于是尽量想睁开眼睛，不过似乎不管什么用。 

“起床了……”这个电话都响了三遍了，而且看你的备注似乎是上面的人……”你只好采取最后的下策，拍起了他的脸。 

十几分钟后，终于结束了通话的克拉苏从阳台的方向缓缓踱步回来，他的睡袍依然很皱，头发也散散乱乱的，然而那双眼睛依然好像碧蓝色的海洋那样好看，纤瘦身体上漂亮的线条也并没有被遮蔽住。 

“你回房里继续睡一会吧。现在已经快要早上了，我自己在这里等情况就好。” 

“不了。”你微笑着，只是盯住他。 

不出所料，这次轮到他的表情怔住了。 

“但是，普布留斯……” 

“没关系。”你依然还只是笑着。 

Part IV END 


	5. Chapter 5

BGM：달과 6펜스（沈圭善） 

被闹钟铃声震响的你慌忙地开始在床上乱摸起来，结果最后碰到的并不是震动着的屏幕，而是一只温暖的手。整个房间从地板向上升腾着浓郁的香气，每次这种味道都能准确地提醒你现在身在何处——毕竟只有麦凯纳斯会仔仔细细地在床褥四周也洒上香水，仿佛这个房子里里随处可见的香薰并不足够享受似的。 

你慢慢靠近他垂在枕头上的发丝，它们在暖黄色的太阳花刺绣上慵懒地散着，在逃出窗帘拘束的日光映照下倍显耀眼的颜色。你并不打算立刻叫醒他，而是凝视着他的面容，慢慢等着他从梦境中被你弄出的细微的响动唤出来，以及等着那双琥珀色的眼睛睁开，用一如既往的温和目光洒向你。 

和从前不同的是，他今天竟然没有立刻醒来。然而几分钟后，那绛红色的嘴唇上难以掩饰的一抹微笑让你识破了他的小把戏。被你圈在双臂中的麦凯纳斯终于与你眼神相对，抬起头来给你的脸颊印下一吻。 

被清晨的太阳照得有些发暖的窗户上，还贴着你们两个之前一起按着网上教程剪好的窗花纸。他看着你手里的红纸上现出的猫咪图案，扑哧一声笑了出来，眼睛如新月般弯出了漂亮而温润的弧度。而拿到他的作品的你，却差点没惊得叫出声来——这个人远比你想象得还要手巧，薄薄的镂空纸上绽放出了数朵华丽的玫瑰，就好像你曾在数月前的那个梦里见过的那样眩目、那样令人沉醉。 

听到你的赞美的他并没有掩饰喜悦的情绪，但也没有说出什么自夸的话，只是默默地给你们两人的杯子里重新添上了新的热可可。每次住到麦凯纳斯家里，你都好像走进了高档酒店一样，可以享受数不清的服务。餐点也好，饮品也好，乃至游戏也好，只要你需要，他都会温和地笑着答应下来，然后耐心而有效率地帮你准备好。有很多次你想认真地回报他，然而他只是摇摇头，说除了你的开心之外，自己别的什么也不需要。 

但你终究觉得这样不断地麻烦他并非最佳办法。于是在年关过后的某天夜晚，你在入睡前告诉他翌日清晨可以请他享受自己给他准备的惊喜。 

出乎你意料的是，他忽然之间就怔住了，好像这是什么极其难得的分外之恩。你只好按着他的肩认真地说，请他一定要习惯别人给他回报，不能一味付出而别无它求—— 

“没关系的。为你做事，是我的荣幸。”然而他依然还是这样说。 

你皱了皱眉，努力忍耐着自己从心里就像火苗般呼之欲出的质问——你不想揭开他的旧伤疤。但是史书里明写着的他的那段故事，却始终如洪钟一样在你的大脑中反复回响着。这个世界总是事与愿违地散发着不可名状的恐怖：那些忘我地保持宽容的人，最后反倒会沦为被栽赃、被戕害的对象。虽然没有任何一个人能够在显然的大错面前维持无辜的身份，但是看到人们因为过分的溺爱所造成的背叛而负上罪责，无论如何都会让你感到极度的难过。 

麦凯纳斯终究还是留意出了你异样的沉默，他本来已经躺下了，此时却坐起来平视着你，再用双手轻轻捧住你的面颊。 

“没人做错什么，那是我的命运。”显然他是想在你面前展现出无所谓的笑脸，但你还是借着天花板上灯光的映照看出了他眼中起伏着的水波。 

你还想和他说更多的话，还想告诉他，命运给人带来的残酷并不是理所应当。但就在你鼓起勇气想要开口的时候，他就把头埋到了你的肩膀上，双手在被你接住之前颇为无力地落了下去。 

“……别哭。”感觉着那些泪水一点点在你的胸前滚落，你只能抚着他的头发，用尽全力控制着颤抖的声线去安慰他。一时间你有些后悔当时不该表露出那样的神色——但下一瞬间这种感觉又消失了，因为不知怎地你感觉，他终于在你面前全部卸下了伪装。揭下面具虽然痛苦，但是事实上这世界上没人能够消受永远面对美丽的假象。 

况且他的灵魂比那假象还要美丽，是你无论如何也抛弃不下的。 

你低下头去，轻轻吻住他的嘴唇。它的触感就像熟透的樱桃那样柔软、温润，还逸散着特别的芳香。你本不想滞留太久，但此时的麦凯纳斯却把你当做救命稻草一样紧紧依靠着，又像刚刚抓到绳索的溺水者似的迟迟不肯放开。你们两个起初还给彼此留出了些许礼貌的余地，但是随着身体摩挲出的热度渐渐攀升，底线也在不断被拆除倒退，直到你的气息和他的后背一起落到了柔软的鹅毛被上，那些流淌过的泪水也渐渐蒸发无踪。 

“其实并没有任何人犯错。只是这个疯狂的世界，永远在滥用人们的温柔。” 

在他的双眼因为被你施予的温柔的刺激而禁不住颤抖着合上的一刻，你伏到他的耳边，最后一次轻声对他说。 

你根本不敢相信，像他这样乐于感受生活的人竟然在来到现代社会之后，都未曾去过游乐园。粉色棉花糖下面裹着可爱波点图案包装纸的浅色木叉都能引起他分外的兴趣，每咬一口之后他都要极开心地向它看上一眼，然后投给你一个太阳花般灿烂的微笑。你特意带着他赶在游乐园刚开门的时候就进入了园区，看着还没有散发出汹涌热度的日轮把金色的光芒播撒在他的发丝上，就像被刻瑞斯所赐福的秋日麦场，于微风里欢快地来回摇荡。 

在对于刺激的爱好方面，你们两个出奇地合拍。过山车上的麦凯纳斯远没有人们想象得那样夸张，他只是双手平稳地把着安全栓，即使是面对再急促的下降和转弯，都不会和同车人一样故意放肆地喊叫。当回到地面后，你询问他方才乘坐的感想时，他只是挑挑眉，说这巨型机器带来的惊险程度远赶不上众人所吹嘘的那样。 

“是你比我想象中的更沉稳，还是你只是一直在对别人装傻？”你必须承认向来自己方才在某几个冲刺阶段都感觉心跳加速了，毕竟这可是网上被大家评选为“最刺激过山车”前三名的游乐设施。然而就算是故作镇静，以他的性格也撑不到现在。 

他对你神秘地笑笑，似乎不打算回答这个问题。你自知无论如何也打探不到答案，于是只好任着他的性子，继续逛过游乐场内的各种甜品铺和纪念品店。他对于那些零散的小玩意总是格外钟情，以至于你常常想如果他出身于胡同之间，怕不是真的会成为每天提着鸟笼在公园里闲逛的人。史书里提到的他喜欢散开腰带在院子里散步的场景，你每次想一想都会觉得格外可爱和滑稽。如果他真的能像表面上活得那样轻松愉悦就好了，虽然你明白，这世上的所有人都是故作无事而把一切烦恼都积压在心底的。 

人们总认为表里不一是身处世间理所应当的规则，但亲自经历过那些挫折、品味过那些代价的你，却无比地希望能够拥有把自己真正的灵魂袒露出来的权利。你必须承认，麦凯纳斯或许永远都不会把他内心最深最苦楚的角落展现给你，不论这背后的原因是怕令你失望，或是想要保住自己的尊严心。尽管你用过许多手段想要催出他的本性，但是这个人的目光却还是与从前一样，呈示出火里藏冰的颜色。 

在乘旋转木马的时候，你和他分别坐在外圈与内圈平行的两匹上面。在选择的时候你们几乎毫不犹豫，但是过了一会仔细看看，他乘的那只小马的涂装竟然还确实像极了西方古代的风格。细软的浅棕色鬃毛装饰正好抵在他的胸前，无声无息地摩挲着，在日光下发出金色与白色的闪烁。 

你牵住他的手，在别处极度难觅的清冷与柔软并存的触感瞬间升腾起来，在漂浮着爆米花与糖果香味的空气中渐渐飘逝。虽然内圈的马旋转的速度会更快一点，但他的目光却始终注视着你，被你握在掌心的手也紧紧地抓着，只有在这时你才能看清楚他在自己浅色的指甲上贴了一张笑脸贴纸，那个emoji眯着眼，脸颊绯红，在可爱与滑稽之中又流露着甜蜜。 

你想起昨晚在你怀里痴痴地笑着，很快便睡着了的他，突然觉得许多事情都无需解释、无需坦白了。时间在流驶，这人间总令你不惮去揣测它的恶意，但你还是乐意去用自己的微笑与慷慨，将那些仅存的微漠的悲哀也洗涤一净。这是你生而为人最后的倔强，与那些只会埋怨叹息的人不同；你即使失去一切，也决不放弃希望。 

PART V END 

本篇 END 


End file.
